The Biggest Lie
by moosmiles
Summary: After his break up with Jenna, KC rushes to tell Clare all his pent up emotions, but Clare has something much more important to tell KC. Klare. Eclare. Oneshot.


_Title: The Biggest Lie  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 1  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: After his break up with Jenna, KC rushes to tell Clare all his pent up emotions, but Clare has something much more important to tell KC. Klare. Eclare. Oneshot._

_Comments: I've had this idea since I saw the Carnival promotion and I just had to write it!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

"_I have to find her. Just have to. She has to know_," thought KC Guthrie while rushing through that halls of Degrassi Community High School. He had already stopped at her locker, the chemistry lap, the math classroom which the two sat in every day during advanced calculus, the media immersions lab where they had their first class together, and the library only to have no avail. There was only one place left she could be.

KC's face dropped at the sight of Clare Edwards leaning back against a locker, her face all aglow as she giggled and spoke with Eli Goldsworthy, whose back was to the jock. Eli was giving Clare all the attention KC had not given her. All the attention she deserved. Eli had a hand on her arm, rubbing it gently in an up-down motion as the two continued their conversation.

KC stood there, waiting and watching. He knew at one point Clare would have to look up and notice him; the way he was starting to notice her once again.

When Clare finally looked past Eli to KC, her breath stopped and she rested her hand on the arm Eli's hand was touching her. She looked back at the boy she had come to love and smiled softly, moving off the locker to lean into him and whispering something in his ear which KC wished he could make out.

Eli stiffened and his demeanor changed from calm and happy to protective as he glanced over his shoulder at KC. While Eli felt no resentment towards KC himself, he knew what the boy had done to Clare and now it was his job to protect her. He wrapped his arms around her in a quick, tight squeeze while whispering something back to her.

Clare nodded, receiving a quick peck on the lips from her boyfriend. She willingly let him go and watched him leave for a moment. She leaned against his locker again, banging her head back against the hallow metal behind her. Her short hair fell down against her neck, slightly tickling her as she waited for KC to bother her.

It took KC all of three huge steps to meet Clare. He took her hand, pulling her to him the way he had when they were going out and she was upset for getting an A-minus on a paper or somecompletely obscene situation like it. But this time was different. Clare did not seem to struggle, but she did not seem happy or willing for him to touch her.

Clare let him pull her into a straight standing position before snatching her hand back and crossing her arms over her chest. She cocked an eyebrow as she looked up at him in a rather annoyed way. "What do you want, KC?" she asked softly.

KC opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He was excited and confused and he didn't know if he should tell her or not. Not like he had anything else to lose. Right? "I broke up with Jenna. I mean… because of Bianca. But I'm not with Jenna anymore," he explained, his words rushing together.

Clare shook her head as she turned to walk away from him, stating, "Unbelievable."

KC furrowed his brow in confusion, following her. "Clare," he said, gripping her arm and jerking her back to him roughly only to smack her into the locker beside them. His eyes went wide when he realized his actions.

Clare looked up at him in astonishment, her piercing blue eyes filling with tears. "What do you want with me!" she shouted out her demand, completely exhausted with him.

KC blinked in shock, muttering, "I want to know what you think…"

Clare frowned, sniffling back the snot forming in her nose because of her refusal to cry in front of him. "Really? You want to know what I think?" She didn't even give him time to respond as she moved off the locker, rubbing one of her sore shoulders. "I think I lied to you," she stated.

KC let out a small, pathetic laugh, shaking his head, "You're Clare Edwards. You don't know how to lie."

"But I did," Clare cut off his laughter, trying to control her voice. "I lied to you. It's the biggest lie I've ever told." She shook her head, "I once said you were a good guy; that people just misunderstood you." She paused, biting her bottom lip as she looked right through. "But I lied. I'm the one who misunderstood you. You're not a guy. And I know that now."

KC's eyes filled with tears and he reached out for her, saying, "Clare…"

Clare shook her head as she started to cry, muttering, "Goodbye, KC." She turned from him, walking down the hall as fast as she could. She needed to get away from him. She could not take anything from him anymore. It was all the closure she needed.


End file.
